A Night to Remember
by monchele1
Summary: Lea is in New York City with Cory premotting the spin off of Glee called Life After Mckinley. While they are there Theo dumps Lea. Lea doesn't know what to do with heer self intil comes along and finds her...
1. Chapter 1

A Night to Remember

As Lea walked through Central Park alone; a light drizzle started to fall. She didn't want to live anymore. She sat down in a nice tree area where Cory found her. Cory was a tall, hot man who cared about Lea.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Cory asked

"Cory, it's nothing," Lea answered

"Lea, you're not ok. Your shivering take my jacket," Cory said putting his jacket on her

"Ok well Theo and I broke up well he broke up with me actually. We were on the Brooklyn Bridge, and he dumped me," Lea answered

"Lea, I'm sorry to hear that," Cory replied

"I can't take it anymore," Lea answered

"Lea, don't do it please?" Cory asked getting scared

"I won't, but I will never be loved again. I have to go tell Jon that he can have him," Lea said

"Groff is gay," Cory replied confused

"I know I think Theo is gay," Lea answered

"Lea, I have to tell you something," Cory says

"What?" Lea asked

"I love you! I always have since the day I met you. Now it's raining on the Bow Bridge it's the perfect place," Cory said

Lea paused and looked at the ground with a nervous look.

"Cory, that's so sweet of you," Lea answered

"Well will you be my girlfriend?" Cory asked

"Can today be a date, and I will let you know later," Lea asked

"I think I can get an answer out of you if I do this," Cory replied

Cory got real close, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh gosh Cory that was amazing," Lea answered shocked

"Well will you?" Cory anxiously asked

"Yes, Cory!" Lea said jumping in his arms

They walked through Central Park all happy when Lea got a call from her mom, Edith.

"Hello mom what's up?" Lea asked

"I want you and Theo to…" Edith got interrupted

"Mom, Theo and I broke up. I'm with a new man his name is Cory….Cory Monteith," Lea replied

"I want to meet him honey," Edith replied

"Alright, but where?" Lea asked

"Olive Garden," Edith replied

"When?" Lea asked

"Now, were coming there," Edith replied

"Alright bye mom," Lea said

"Bye," Edith answered

"Where are we going?" Cory asked holding her hand

"Olive Garden. Your meeting my parents," Lea said smiling at him

"Ok….Will they like me?" Cory asked

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Lea answered

Cory and Lea got in a taxi heading to Times Square to Olive Garden when Lea sees her parents. Cory was so nervous, but still put that adorable crooked smile on his face.

"Mom…..Dad this is my boyfriend Cory Monteith," Lea said hugging Cory

Cory shook their hands, and hugged both of them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati," Cory said

"It's nice to meet, Cory," Edith said

"Are you taking care of my daughter, Cory?" Marc asked

"I sure am Mr. Sarfati," Cory answered

When they got to their table; Lea spots Theo walking with another girl named Shellie.

"What is Theo doing here, Cory?" Lea asked

"I don't know I will stop him," Cory replied

"Cory, don't do that I will," Marc said

"Theo stay away from my daughter she is with a new guy," Marc said and walked away

"Cory where are you from?" Edith asked

"I'm from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada," Cory replied

"That's a beautiful place. You have any brothers or sisters?" Marc asked

"Yes, one brother his name is Shaun. He is older than me," Cory replied

"You're a nice boy Cory I hope you enjoyed your dinner. Also we would love to meet your parents," Edith said

"Mom!" Lea said irritated

"Don't worry Mr. & Mrs. Sarfati I will call them up," Cory said

"Here is your bill sir," The waitress said

"Here's the money for Lea and I Mr. Sarfati," Cory said handing him money

"Cory, don't worry about it," Marc replied

Cory went to get a taxi for him and Lea.

"Bye Lea have a fun night, and Lea he is a good guy," Her parents said

"Thank you guys. I love you," Lea replied

"We love you too," Her parents said hugging her

Cory and Lea were in a taxi on their way to the Plaza Hotel for a fun night.

"Lea, are you ready for this?" Cory asked

"I don't think we should do this Cory we have been dating each other for four hours," Lea answered

"I know, but we have known each other for three years," Cory said

"Alright, but can we watch a movie too. I'm going to take a shower," Lea replied

"Ok I will too," Cory said getting up

"What do you mean?" Lea asked confused

"You know," Cory replied

"I guess the shower can wait," Lea said excited


	2. Chapter 2

Lea was lighting candles, and Cory was putting rose pedals on the bed. They knew in their minds that they were going to be together forever.

"Lea are you ready?" Cory asked smiling

"Yes, I am Cory," Lea replied romantically

Cory and Lea had sex for the first time, and loved it. The next day they had an early flight back to Los Angeles.

"Cory, I really want to hang with our Glee family tonight if that's ok we can announce our relationship," Lea said cuddling Cory on the plane.

"Lea, of course. Also we need to be on set tomorrow of Life After McKinley at 6:30am," Cory reminding her

"I know what time is your brother and parents coming in tomorrow?" Lea asked

"5:30 we will be done by then," Cory answered

Cory and Lea sat on the 5 hour flight to Los Angeles: they slept most of the way.

"Lea, baby wake up were landing in 15 minutes," Cory said waking her up

"Ok did your parent email you back what time they were for sure going to be here since there flight got canceled?" Lea asked

"No, not yet my mom will let me know when she gets to work," Cory answered

Lea and Cory walked hand and hand off the plane; she was wearing a black tank top, pink cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Lea saw the palm trees outside the airport window, and turned in front of Cory, and kissed him.

"Lea, what was that for?" Cory asked so happy

"Cory, were home in L.A. it's our first day together as couple," Lea said with twinkly eyes

Cory and Lea hopped in a taxi, and went on home. Lea seemed a little upset when Cory dropped her off. She knew she would see him tonight when she went with her Glee family to dinner. Lea got home at 12:30pm. When she walked in her house she saw pictures of her and Theo. Lea ripped them down, and realized what kind of jerk she dated. Her one cat Claude came, and cuddled with her. Dianna, her best friend, called her.

"Hey, Lea what time were we meeting for dinner?" Dianna asked

"6:30 Cory and I are riding together if that's ok," Lea answered

"Lea, that's no problem," Dianna said

Cory was stuck in traffic. He was getting really impatient, and began banging his head against the steering wheel. He got Lea a necklace that had her name on it. He couldn't wait to give it to her. He was very excited. Lea was very worried; her boyfriend was late. He was okay right he had to be. That's all Lea could think about. Lea tried calling Cory, and he didn't pick up. All she could do was with her cat Sheila wait. Finally at 5:45pm Cory rang the doorbell.

"Cory, I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're here," Lea asked

"Yeah," He replied

They walked hand in hand to the car. They were going to Olive Garden. Lea and Cory were going to sit in the big section of the restaurant. Everyone was waiting for them. Cory was wearing a white dress shirt and a jacket, and dress pants. Lea was wearing a white dress. They weren't supposed to wear white after labor day, but they did. When they walked in; they were greeted with hugs. They sat down, and ordered a fettuccini alfrado, and scarfed it down. Lea ate on the lighter side. Cory wrapped an arm around her. Just then the asshole walked in. Lea and Cory turned around, and Lea squeezed Cory's hand. Theo walked over to the table.

"Lea, I see you enjoy being with jack in the bean stalk or the man giant," Theo said with a smirk

"Well Theo in case you haven't noticed there isn't a line of people waiting to be with you since they think you're gay.

"Well midget I think that should apply to you since the beast is the only one who wants you," Theo said angry

Cory screamed "You mother fucker the hell with you asshole don't talk to her that way,"

Lea honestly thought that side of him was hot. With that he punched him, and knocked him to the ground.

"Wow, frankenteen you really can fight," Naya said

"Thank you," Cory said

"I know this is a obvious answered, but I'm going to ask it anyway. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jenna asked

"Yes…" Lea answered

"I KNEW IT EVER SINCE YOU CALLED DIANNA EARLIER; SHE SAID YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD!" Mark yelled excited

"Lea, I have to give you something," Cory asked

"What is it?" Lea asked

"This necklace it has your name on it, but read the note first," Cory said


	3. Chapter 3

"Cory, the necklace is beautiful," Lea said about to cry

"Lea, don't cry," Cory said putting his arm around her

"Cory, I'm crying because I'm happy," Lea replied

"Read the note," Cory said anxiously

The note read _"I love spending every minute with you. I will love you forever."_

"Cory, I love you! I feel the same," Lea replied

"Let me get a picture of you two love birds," Amber said

The paparazzi were waiting outside. Well TMZ was waiting. The reporters would shut the hell up, and wouldn't stop screaming.

Five asked if she was dating Cory. One asked if she was engaged to Theo. Of course she wasn't engaged to Theo. Cory threated to beat the shit out of him if he didn't shut up. Lea thought he was on a role. One reporter called them Monchele. They had no idea what it was. It was Monteith and Michele together.

They got into the limo. The whole cast was in the limo which felt more like a party bus. They had such a great time at the restaurant, but now it was time for a night on the town. Theo was waiting at the night club. He paid one of the reporters to tell him when the cast would be arriving. He sat in back drowning himself in shots of tequila. He smirked to himself, and had a smug look on his face. He had a loaded gun in his pocket, and he was defiantly out for revenge.

The cast walked into the club. Cory and lea were holding hands and looking happy. Theo left and they had a great time. The following day they were filming their sequel on set. They were filming a Finchel engagement scene. Cory was planning on having another engagement scene.

The day was a great day filming. Lea tweeted "Great day of filming with CoryMonteith." They were picking up Cory's parents and Brother Shaun. Lea's parents had just arrived like an hour before.

"Cory, will parents like me?" Lea asked

"Of course, Lea. They will love you like I love you," Cory said leaning in for a kiss

They kissed in front of his parent's plane gate.

Lea bought a bottle of wine, so she would show Cory's parents just how much she loved their son. Lea's parents just pulled up in the driveway. They all walked into the house. Cory's dog Brady ran to them. He licked Cory's face. Lea's parents introduced themselves to Cory's parents. Lea's parents spoke first.

"Hi I am Edith and this Marc," Edith introduced themselves

"I'm Marc," He told Cory's dad

"You want to watch some hockey?" Cory's dad asked

"Sure I love hockey," Marc replied

Cory and his brother Shaun joined them, and they were watching the Canucks and the Blackhawks. Lea's mom began talking

"Lea had an ex fiancé who was on Broadway who was very talented, and he made quite a lot of money. He was such a fantastic man oh he was beyond amazing," She glanced

"Edith shut the hell up he was a piece of shit to our daughter," Marc said

"I wasn't talking to you, Marc," Edith yelled to the other room

"Well leave the past in the past dammit," Marc answered

Cory was stealing glances at Lea through the corner of his eye.

"She's amazing isn't she," marc told him

"Yeah she sure is" Cory replied

They all sat down at the table and ate.

"Cory Allen Monteith stop scarfing down your food. You're worse than Brady," Cory's mom said

"Sorry mom I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in like ten hours," Cory apologized

"Just remember your manners babe," His mom replied

Lea told him "Sweetie my parents won't care. They know you need food,"

The night went well until Edith asked his parents

"Mr. and Mrs. Monteith are you two married," Edith asked


	4. Chapter 4

"Does it matter if we aren't?" Cory's dad asked

Lea grabbed Cory's hand shaking because she knew what was coming.

"Well yes it does we want the beat on our daughter. Are you divorced?" Marc asked

"Yes, when Cory was thirteen," Cory's mom replied

"Lea, come on now," Edith said

"Mom, no you can't do this to me. I actually found the guy I loved, and were having a baby together," Lea cried

Everyone just starred at her, and left even Cory. Lea just slid down against the wall and cried.

"Look Lea I will call you tonight, but now we are just done and have to break up I'm sorry," Cory said about to cry

When Cory walked away a tear fell from his, and Lea truly knew then that they were over. The night passed by, and Cory never called. Then she got a call that she thought she was Cory.

"Hello Cory?" Lea asked

"This isn't Cory this doctor Smith your boyfriend has been in a crash," said

"I'll be right there call his parents," Lea demanded

On the way to the hospital Lea cried in tears, and knew this was all her fault. She looked down at her iPhone it was her mother calling for dinner plans. Lea never texted her at the hospital saying she didn't want to talk to them right at that moment. It had seemed like hours since her and Cory broke up. She was at the hospital ten minutes later.

"I'm here for Cory Monteith," Lea said

"Come with me Lea," said

Lea and got in the elevator

"What happen to Cory?" Lea bawled

"He got in an accident and the person he got in the accident with shot him in the arm. We think the accident was planned. He is having surgery within the hour. He will be fine though,"

"What made you call me doctor?" Lea asked

"Cory told me he said to call you because he never meant to hurt you like he did," said

"That was sweet. Who shot him?" Lea frightened

"A guy named Theo Stockman," said

Lea ran out of the elevator to Theo's room

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO KILL CORY? THEO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER I'M TIRED OF MESSNG WITH YOU. YOU DO REALIZE YOUR NEXT STOP IS JAIL?" Lea yelled at him

"Lea, I'm sorry I just kind of regret what I did," He replied

"Theo, stop please I don't want you in my life anymore," Lea smiled

Lea walked down the hall to Cory's room she broke down crying when she saw him.

"Lea, baby is that you?" Cory asked in a weak voice

"Yes, it is are you okay I feel so bad," Lea cried

"Yes, I am. Lea, will call my parents?" Cory asked

"I sure will honey," Lea said taking a deep breath

"Lea, will please be my girlfriend again? I miss you so much," Cory asked

"Yes of course Cory," Lea answered with her bright smile

Dr. Smith came in and told Cory it was time for surgery. Lea called his parents, and they were there so quick if you blinked you would have missed them.

"Lea, where is Cory?" his mom asked

"He is in surgery," Lea replied

"Is he going to be okay?" his dad asked

"Yes, but we need to just sit here and wait for him to be done," Lea replied

Lea saw Theo walking out in hand cuffs to a cop car, and she just smiled. She what he did was wrong, and he would caught for all things he said to her.

"Lea, Cory is done in surgery you can go see him, and he can come home tomorrow evening," said

Lea, his parents, and Shaun walked in to his room to see him watching his hockey team Vancouver Canucks.

"Mom, dad, Shaun, it's so nice to see you," Cory said

"Are you ok, Cory," Shaun asked

"Yes, I am thank you for asking. Lea are you really pregnant because if you are I will love you and the baby forever I swear," Cory asked

"Yes, I am Cory I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I will come get you when I am done there. Cory, you need rest I love you," Lea said giving him a kiss

Lea, his parents, and Shaun walked out of the room when Lea's parents appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lea saw her mother and father a tear fell from her face, and all these thoughts that went through her head were: How did they know? Why are they here? Do they approve?

"Lea how is Cory?" Edith asked

"Fine how did you find out?" Lea asked

"We saw it on the news that Glee star was in a car accident after being shot," Edith said

"Who shot him?" Marc asked

Lea knew that this question was going to come at some point, and didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings because she knew she loved Theo. Lea didn't!

"It was Theo," Lea answered

"Theo would never do such a thing like that he is a nice boy," Edith defended him

"Mom get over him I'm done with him and I'm in love with Cory now mom. Look I love you guys, but I got to go home, and get to bed I'm very tired it's been a long day," Lea stated

Lea went through the revolving door in the hospital, and walked toward her car. She has had a rough weekend, but all she hoped for was to get through this, and have her parents approve.

"Lea sweetheart I talked to your dad when we got in the elevator a little bit ago he said that he approves of Cory because he will take care of our daughter. I thought about it half way to the room, so I turned around to come find you. Lea, date him and have your baby with Cory. Have a good night now sweetheart," Edith told Lea

"Thank you mom I love you," Lea said

Lea walked to car in high spirits all because of her mom's approving. When Lea got home she sent a sweet text message to Cory saying _"I love you Corybear sleep tight and I will be there in the morning to pick up sweet boy. Also my parents approve."_

After feeding Claude and Sheila Naya called, and wanted to know how Cory was doing.

"Lea we heard on the news about Cory. How is he," Naya asked

"He is doing much better. I'm getting him tomorrow. The doctor said where he had to get the bullet removed from his arm will be okay in a couple of days, and just to rest for a week," Lea answered

"Thank goodness. I'm going to stop over first thing in the morning to come see how you are. The glee family is going up there tomorrow morning, so if you want to meet us up there you can," Naya replied

"I might just do that. Well I'm going to bed good night," Lea said

"Bye goodnight," Naya replied hanging up

Lea took a quick shower and went off to bed in her purple Broadway pajamas. The next morning Lea stopped at Starbucks, and got her daily coffee then went to get Cory.

"Hey Cory how are you today?" Lea asked

"Much better its nice having all my friends here," Cory replied

"Naya and I planned this last night," Lea said

"That was very sweet of you Leaboo," Cory said leaning in for a kiss

"Everyone Cory and I have something to announce," Lea smiled

"How many more surprises are we going to get from you two," Amber said

"What is it?" Heather asked

"I'm pregnant," Lea announced

The whole glee family congregated them, and left because a nurse told them they had to go, so Cory could leave. Everyone was happy for them too.

"Cory are you happy your home?" Lea asked

"I sure am," Cory said

"Lea I want to move in with you. I want to be with you forever," Cory said again


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later when Cory was all heeled you could tell he was back to normal because he was eating like crazy, took care of Lea, and well worked out. Lea had a doctor's appointment for the baby today. Cory had a sparkle in his eye when Lea told him.

"Cory I have to tell you something," Lea eagerly said

"What is sweetheart?" He asked taking a drink of hot chocolate

"Ryan called me the other day, and told me that he has to cancel Life After McKinley," Lea cried

"Oh Lea don't cry it will be ok what else do you want to do? Why did he cancel it?" Cory asked

"I guess he doesn't have the time for it with American Horror Story going off the charts," Lea said

"That's not good. You always talked about making and album, making more movies, and even going back to Broadway," Cory encouraged her

"You are right I guess I could go to Capitol Studios and make an appointment," Lea smiled

Lea got up to go get ready for her doctor's appointment. She kissed and got in the shower. She put on some leggings and a tank top, and headed to the doctor's office with Cory.

"I love it when you wear that leather jacket," Lea laughed

"Thank you baby," Cory replied  
>Cory and Lea got stuck in traffic, and were almost late to the appointment. When they got there no later than two minutes when they were there she was called in.<p>

"Hello there Lea is this your boyfriend Cory?" asked

"Yes, it is," Lea responded

did an ultrasound on the baby not knowing the way she was laying they could tell the gender of the baby.

"Well guys it looks like it's a boy," said

"Cory this is amazing!" Lea cried of joy

"Oh Lea that's my little baby Christopher in there," Cory said with a happy tear coming down his face

Lea and Cory got in the car and drove home. In a week they would be back in New York City for Thanksgiving. Lea couldn't wait to announce the news to her parents.

"Lea, you know how your singing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade do you think they would let wave at people up there?" Cory asked

"I don't see why they wouldn't I'm singing Christmas songs so if you want to sing Last Christmas with me you can," Lea stated

Cory and Lea got home and cuddled with Cory on the couch, and stared at the picture. Lea fell asleep, and he carried her to bed and Cory called Mark for some advice.

"Hey Mark I need some advice from you," Cory stated

"Yeah dude what is it?" Mark asked

"I think I want to ask Lea to marry me," Cory paused


	7. Chapter 7

The next week Lea and Cory woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready to go to New York. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. She could be live she would be singing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade for the first time.

"Lea what time does the flight leave?" Cory yelled to her from the staircase

"Ten-thirty we have to leave now," Lea answered putting on her shoes

Cory and Lea made it through security alright, and got on the plane. Cory ran to the plane bathroom and looks in the mirror, and said to himself you can ask her. Cory got to chicken to ask her then.

"My mom called me last night and said she would be there about four," Lea stated

"Lea, you mean the world to me, and so does Chris," Cory smiled

"Aw Cory I love you and Chris both too," Lea answered

"What songs are you singing tomorrow?" Cory asked

"Last Christmas, All I Want for Christmas is You, Silent Night, The Christmas Song, and couple more. You want to sing Last Christmas with me?" Lea asked

"Of course I would, baby," Cory replied

Cory took out his iPad to watch the Vancouver Cuncucks play some hockey against the Colorado Avalanche. Lea was reading "_To Kill A Mockingbird". _When Cory looked up and saw Lea writing something.

"Lea, what's that your writing?"Cory asked

"My first song for my future album," Lea replied

"What is it called?" Cory asked

"In Love with You," Lea answered

"Can I read it?" asked Cory

"Yes, of course," Lea answered

There was about an hour left of the flight when a fan turned around.

"Oh my gosh your Lea Michele and Cory Monteith from Glee! Can I have your autographs I am a huge fan?" ask there fan Victoria

"Of course you can," Lea and Cory answered

"Thank you," Victoria answered

Cory and Lea landed in New York City at about three-fifty in the afternoon. Lea saw her parents, and was so happy to see them.

"Mom and dad how are you?" Lea asked

"Were quite well how are you?" Marc asked

"Great we got some news," Lea looked at Cory

"What is it?" Edith asked

"Cory and I found out we were having a baby boy!" Lea announced

"Oh Marc were going to have a grandson," Edith jumped

Cory and Lea got there bags from the baggage claim, and got in the car. She was so excited about tomorrow.

"What are you guys naming the baby boy, Lea?" Marc asked

"Cory you want to say," Lea smiled

"Were naming him Christopher Marc. Christopher after my dad and Marc after you," Cory said

Cory, Lea, Edith, and Marc helped with the pies and such. Lea had to get to bed by 10pm, so she could go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Cory, get up we have to go now," Lea whispered

"Oh okay I'm getting up," Cory said

Lea and Cory drove over there, and got on the float. Lea was rehearsing the dance number for "All I Want for Christmas is You" there was a surprise the glee cast came for that number. She was showing up an hour into the parade.

"Hey everyone how is your Thanksgiving going?" Lea yelled to the crowd

"Okay this next song is Last Christmas that Lea and I sang on Glee together," Cory said

After that song on "All I Want for Christmas is You" Cory did something no one excepted

"Lea, I love you so much. The first time I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you. Lea, will you marry me?" Cory asked


	8. Chapter 8

Lea wiped her tears off her face, and shook her head yes to Cory. The last few minutes of her performance turned into a long, passionate kiss. They just sat on the float and waved to everybody.

"Cory, what made you have the idea of asking to marry me?" Lea asked

"Well I love you, Lea. Nothing will ever change that, and this pride and joy inside you is my baby boy," Cory replied

"How does it feel to be engaged?" Dianna asked

"Amazing! You would know your married," Lea replied

Dianna and Mark had gone to Hawaii last Spring and eloped. They are such a happy couple as is Lea and Cory. After the parade Cory and Lea went back home to Marc and Edith's house for Thanksgiving Dinner.

"Lea, is there something you wanted to show us?" Edith asked

"Yes, look at the ring Cory got me. Mom dad were engaged," Lea announced hold Cory's hand

Her whole loud, Italian family was there. Of course Cory ate like a pig. All the boys after dinner went and watched football while the girls set up for dessert.

"Lea, are you happy to be engaged?" Her cousin Vikki asked

"I sure am, Vikki. He is good to me too," Lea answered

"He looks really familiar from somewhere," Vikki said

"He was on Glee with me," Lea replied puzzled

"Oh that hotty," Vikki excitedly said

"Yes, Vikki you can't have him," Lea laughed

"I Know I was kidding," Vikki smiled

Lea went down stairs and came right back up when the Giants got a touchdown because the family room just went wild.

"Hey dad turn the channel because the Cuncucks are playing," Lea yelled down the stairs

"Lea you remembered," Cory paused

"Kids come on desserts ready," Edith told them

At dessert Lea took Cory's had and whispered in his ear to announce the pregnancy to the whole family.

"Mom, Cory and I will be right back we have to go get something," Lea stated

"Okay hurry back!" Lea said sternly

Lea and Cory ran up into her room at her parent's house. Cory was so sure about the fact of telling the whole family she wasn't even through the first trimester yet.

"Lea, are you sure you want to tell them because your only 2 months pregnant?" Cory asked

"Yes, Cory they're my family," Lea smiled

"Okay lets got tell them," Cory did his signature half smile and took her hand

They walked in the grand dining room which would be decorated beautifully in the next couple days. They sat down and Lea looked at Cory.

"Hey everyone Lea and I have something to announce," Cory said ecstatic

"What is Cory," Aunt Bella asked

"I'm pregnant… Well Lea's pregnant. We're having a baby together it's a boy were naming Christopher Marc Monteith after my father and her father," Cory replied

"I knew it from the minute you walked in the door earlier ," Vikki screamed

"How?" Lea asked

"Let's see Lea, you didn't drink the red wine imported from France, and just your body features in general I'm happy for you," Vikki answered

After the family left Lea, Cory, Edith, and Marc set out the 7 foot tree in the Family lounge in up in the front of the house. They also put a mini one in the family room down stairs.

"Mom, You don't think it will hurt the baby if Cory and I go ice skating at Rockefeller Center will it?" Lea asked

"No it shouldn't your only 2 months along," Edith replied

Cory and Lea then headed to bed for a long fun day with Cory on Black Friday. Lea had pulled her much longer hair into a braid. Cory hit the pillow, and slept the night away. Lea's hair had grown much longer now that she was off glee. Cory loved her long hair bangs. As you can Lea and Cory's life was turning amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later Cory and Lea were getting married. Dianna, Edith, and Naya helped Lea get into her dress. Lea's dress was white with silver diamonds on the top and around the sleeves; her dress was long sleeves. Lea had gone to the salon at nine-thirty that morning. She cut those long locks to how her was on glee, and it was put into Taylor Swift curls.

"Lea, you look gorgeous," Edith cried

"Thank you mom," Lea hugged her

Edith went out of the dressing room, and out to the lobby by Marc.

"How does she look?" Cory asked

"Like a princess, Cory. You should probley get down there," Edith replied

Cory smiled, and followed Shaun down to end of the aisle of the church. Dianna was finishing with Lea by putting the veil of her head.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Dianna asked

"No, of course not," Lea smiled

Lea's bridesmaid had pink and purple dresses on. Dianna had a hot pink dress on, Jenna had a violet, Naya a tickle me pink, Heather a lavender dress, and Amber just plain pink one. They all looked beautiful. The flower girl was her next door neighbor's daughter Kyra. The only thing going through Lea's head was its April 27th, 2012, and I'm having my baby in 3 months. The music started, and Kyra walked down the aisle first since she was flower girl. Then Dianna since she was matron of honor. Then, Jenna walked down. Next was Naya who looked amazing. Then Heather, and last but not least was Amber.

Mark winked at Dianna, she looked so gorgeous. When the music started everyone rose. The two men opened the doors, and Marc and Lea saw the 600 guests standing there having just their eyes on them. Cory winked at her, and Lea's eyes teared up. As for Lea's mom who also started crying.

"Who gives this beautiful woman away to Cory?" Father Paul asked

"Her mother and I do," Marc answered

Cory took Lea's hand and walked up the steps to father Paul.

"Cory, do you take Lea to be your lawfully wedded wife for as you both shall live?" Father Paul asked

"I do!" Cory immediately responded

"Then repeat after me to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Father Paul said

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Cory repeated

"Now say with this ring I dewed," Father Paul to him

"With this ring I dewed," Cory said putting the ring onto Lea's left hand

"Now Lea do you take Cory to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Paul asked

"I do!" Lea responded immediately after

"Then repeat after me to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Father Paul said

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Lea repeated

"Now say with this ring I dewed," Father Paul said

"With this ring I dewed," Lea responded putting the ring on to Cory's left hand

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss you bride," Father Paul announced

Cory dipped Lea and kissed her for about a minute, and a half. Cory and Lea took pictures in Central Park, Brooklyn Bridge, and Times Square. At the reception Dianna, the matron of honor, was to speak.

"This morning I woke wondering what to say and I realized what to say: When I first met Cory and Lea about 4 years ago I never imagined them together. Now look at them they're as happy as can be. Cory and Lea I love you guys have a wonderful life," Dianna said tearing up

"Hey everyone for those who don't know me I'm Shaun Cory's older brother I just want to say when I met Lea for the first time a few months back I was like damn they are a cute couple, and now I say that they are a wonderful for each other I love you guys congratulations!" Shaun said

Everyone danced the night away, and when Lea and Cory got home they passionately kissed each other for two minutes and said

"I'm forever yours!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was about midnight on Lea's birthday when she woke up Cory!

"Cory…..Cory…Cory….CORY!" Lea screamed in pain

"Lea, what is it?" Cory asked

"It's the baby my water just broke," Lea answered

"Get in the car I will grab us a change of clothes," Cory demanded

Lea sat in the car waiting for Cory. He ran out to the car about three minutes later.

"Do you care what hospital you go to?" Cory asked

"No, just get me to one," Lea replied

Lea got to the hospital, and was rushed to the room. Cory stayed back to call Lea's parents. She was about a week early, but they were headed from the hotel. Cory ran to the room she was in.

"Lea, how are you doing?" Cory asked

"They said when my contractions get to three minutes each they will have me push," She responded

"Your parents are on their way," Cory said

"Thank you, Cory," Lea smiled

Lea's parents got there about 15 minutes later. Lea was sleeping in her bed until a really bad contraction came, and she grabbed Cory.

"What is honey?" Cory and Edith shot up

"I think Chris is trying to come out get a nurse," Lea responded quickly

"How long ago was the other one?" Cory asked

"I'm not sure this one felt like he was pushing," Lea answered

Edith went to a nurse, and she counted to the next contraction. It was two minutes till the next. Lea was in so much pain she could take it. The doctor who ever is going to be in the room needs to change into the hospital robes. Cory and Edith hurried to change.

"Lea, hold my hand," Cory replied

"Lea, you have to push!" Edith demanded

About an hour later Cory and Lea had their first son Christopher Marc Monteith. He was 7 pounds 4 ounces born on August 29th, 2012 at 1:15am; On Lea's 26th birthday. All her glee family came, and they Skype Cory's parents. Cory cried when he picked up Christopher. He couldn't believe that he, and Lea had this beautiful baby boy that exactly like Cory!


End file.
